U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,464 B2 describes a contact for connecting a coaxial cable to a circuit board. Such devices are not suitable for high current applications.
In the field of electrically driven turbo-chargers for combustion engines it is known to use a type of contact provided by Würth Elektronik GmbH. These contacts comprise a solid square block with a plurality of legs protruding from the block, the legs being press-fitted to a circuit board. A conductor rod for transferring electric current to an electric motor is fixedly received in an opening of the square block.
It is the object of the invention to provide for a contact assembly for high current applications which allows for a low cost, but reliable connection between a circuit board and a conductor rod.